


The Last Goodbye

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Bond, Oral Sex, Potions, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore faintly but clearly. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centaury_squill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/gifts).



> Thank you to [roozetter](http://roozetter.insanejournal.com/) for the beta.

_He knows_ , Harry thought as he ran down the stairs. _Dumbledore knows I'm sleeping with Severus_. Harry's mind raced even as his legs carried him down familiar corridors to Severus's chambers.

The knowing look in the headmaster's eye when he told Harry to get Severus was unmistakable. Why else would he send Harry to Severus's chambers himself? Surely there were other, faster ways for Dumbledore to get in touch with one of his staff.

_...wake Severus..._

As if Severus was asleep. Harry still occasionally wondered if the man was a vampire, though he never wanted to suck Harry's blood. Only other things. 

Harry couldn't think on that now. He felt slightly sick, partially from what they'd done—what Harry had done—making Dumbledore drink that potion. But it was a disturbing realisation that he and Severus hadn't been able to keep their relationship secret, that all their lies had been for nothing.

Skidding to a stop in front of Severus's door, Harry rapped on it three times, a moment apart so that Severus would know it was him.

Severus pulled the door open and they both looked up and down the corridor before Severus jerked Harry inside.

"What is it?" 

"Dumbledore is injured," Harry said breathlessly. "He sent me to fetch you, to bring you to him within the hour. But Severus, he knows about us. I could tell."

"The headmaster knows many things," Severus said cryptically, then took a deep, shuddering breath, looking at Harry with an expression that was more unsettling than Harry had ever experienced from him. Severus looked frightened.

Reaching out to grip Harry's shoulders, Severus said, "Listen to what I am about to tell you. Every word, Harry, promise me." 

Harry nodded. "I promise."

"I will leave Hogwarts tonight and I am unsure whether I will return. However, I shall take my place at the Dark Lord's right hand, his most trusted servant—"

"What?" Harry interjected. "He'll kill you if he finds out!"

"Silence, Potter," Severus snapped. "I accept this assignment at the headmaster's request as it is the best use of my talents. Remember this, Harry, my loyalty is to the headmaster—" His eyes traveled over Harry's face as if memorising every detail before meeting Harry's eyes again. "—and to you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut trying to process what Severus was saying. He was leaving Hogwarts, leaving Harry.

"You think you're going to die, don't you?"

"It is the most likely outcome, yes." Severus's voice was calm but Harry could see the vein in his neck pulsing rapidly. "There is something we can do to help our cause and is perhaps the reason the headmaster sent you to me."

"Anything, Severus." Harry, sensing something positive, reached out and clung to him. 

"A bond between us." Severus paused. "It requires blood, saliva, and semen."

Harry shuddered but shook it off. "All right."

"Are you sure, Harry? You must be absolutely certain you're willing or it will not succeed." 

"This will help us defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked, steeling himself even as Severus flinched at the name.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what we have to do."

Severus nodded once. "There isn't much time. Come." He turned and Harry followed him to the back entrance to the Potions cupboard and gathered several ingredients. "Get the silver knife." Harry reached for the knives, the silver one with the intricately carved handle shining in the dim light of the small cupboard.

By the time Harry joined Severus, there was already a flame under a pewter cauldron and Severus was quickly and efficiently chopping hellebore. 

"Get undressed," Severus said, not looking up. 

Harry blinked. "What?" 

"Unfortunately our last intimate coupling shall not be as romantic as one might hope, Harry." Severus tossed a pinch of something into the cauldron. "We must follow the instructions to the letter. Something you aren't particularly good at," Severus added, lips twitching.

"Hey!" 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still dressed?" 

"Bastard," Harry muttered and pulled off his robes, throwing them over a stool. 

"Everything, Potter," Severus said, stirring the bubbling potion. 

Harry pulled off his trainers, then shirt, denims, socks, and pants, feeling foolish he was standing nude in the potions classroom while Severus was fully dressed and brewing. 

"First, blood." Severus cut his palm and Harry watched as three drops of Severus's blood dripped into the cauldron. "Now you."

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. He barely flinched when Severus cut his hand and turned it over the potion.

"Are you going to undress, Severus?" Harry asked, his feet cold on the stone floor.

Surprising Harry, Severus smirked but shook his head no. "I wanted to admire your assets one last time."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Severus quickly sobered and cut him off. "No time for righteous indignation. Spit into this phial." Severus handed Harry the small glass phial and Harry tried to conjure some saliva in his mouth. When he finally had a decent amount, he spit into the phial and handed it back to Severus.

He looked at it for a moment then tipped it into the cauldron before repeating the same action for himself and adding his saliva to the mix.

After four clockwise stirs and two counterclockwise ones, Severus removed the stirring rod and turned toward Harry, the heat in his gaze going straight to Harry's previously uninterested cock.

"This part will be much more enjoyable, I assure you," Severus said, moving closer and taking Harry's cock in hand. 

Harry's eyes fell shut as Severus's rough hand began to stroke him. Memories of the past year flitted through his mind.

_Their first kiss after detention the second week of school._

_The night Harry came in his pants as they snogged up against the door of the classroom._

_Severus on his knees sucking Harry's cock, his eyes never leaving Harry's even as he swallowed every drop of come._

_Harry flat on his back on Severus's bed, thighs spread wide as Severus pushed his thick cock into Harry's tight, virgin hole._

Harry opened his eyes and sucked in a breath as he took in Severus's expression—lust and affection rolled into the perfect picture of love—before he had the chance to school his features, hiding his emotions once more.

Severus gripped Harry's cock tighter, fisting him harder. He reached up behind Harry's head and pulled him into a fierce kiss, their teeth clacking, but Harry didn't care. He had no idea when—or if—they'd ever do this again.

Moaning into Severus's mouth, Harry felt his balls tightening and thrust into Severus's fist, his hips snapping of their own accord.

"Come for me, Harry," Severus said, his lips a hairs breadth away from Harry's ear. Harry spurted helplessly into a phial which magically appeared in Severus's hand.

Before he'd even caught his breath, Severus turned and was adding the phial of spunk to the cauldron. Harry wrinkled his nose. _Disgusting._

"Do you not have to put your own come in there?" 

"I am not the Chosen One," Severus murmured, continuing to stir. 

"Dare I ask what we have to do with the potion?" Harry said, feeling bereft in his post-orgasmic state.

"I have to drink it," Severus said, eyes flicking up to Harry. "It will help me find you should I need to contact you or if you are in danger."

"And what about you?" Harry asked, indignant. "Who will keep you safe?"

"That isn't your concern," Severus said quietly as he stirred. 

"Like hell it isn't!" Harry banged his fist against the countertop and mentally tried to block out his nudity. He wasn't the most imposing figure but a thought occurred to him as he looked at his limp prick. "What happens if you add your come? Would I be connected to you as well?"

"Harry," Severus said, a warning in his voice. "You do not want to do that."

"Why not?" Harry's heart was racing. 

"We'd be bound as long as we both live." Severus looked at him again. "I would not do that to you."

"It won't matter if we both die—"

"Enough!" Severus roared, startling Harry. "You will _not_ die, not if I can help it."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched Severus drink a phial of the pale green potion. Severus shuddered and his face went nearly the same shade of green for a moment before he recovered. 

"We need to wait ten minutes to see if the connection is forged between us." He turned toward Harry, lust in his eyes as he slipped out of his robes. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Harry's cock got the message before his brain did and slowly started to fill. He was fully hard by the time Severus had freed his cock from his pants, and dropped to his knees to take him into his mouth.

Sucking lightly on the head, Harry reveled in the taste of the less bitter precome which wetted the tip.

He groaned around Severus's length when he heard Severus say the lubrication spell and felt the slickness in his arse. 

He pulled off and then turned to get on his hands and knees, desperate to feel Severus inside him one more time. 

"Merlin, Harry," Severus murmured, his hand stroking Harry's arse cheek. "I shall miss this."

Harry would have replied only his breath was taken from him as Severus pushed inside in a single thrust, the burn quickly replaced by pleasure. Severus's cool fingers grabbed Harry's hips as he began to thrust, hard and long, his bollocks slapping against Harry's perineum as he fucked him.

Unable to hold himself up, his arms shaking, Harry dropped his upper body to the floor, pulling a groan of pleasure from Severus.

"More, please," Harry begged, reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

Severus growled, his fingers tightening as he began slamming into him, over and over.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure of Severus's thick cock filling him, sliding in and out, brushing past his—

"Oh, fuck!" Harry said, gasping as Severus changed his angle and ruthlessly hit that spot that made Harry see stars. He was spurting into his hand before he knew it, bringing Severus over the edge with him, his cock throbbing as he spilled deep inside him.

Severus slowly slipped his softening cock from Harry's arse and was fully dressed again before Harry had managed to pick himself up off the floor. He watched Severus busy himself, Vanishing his unused ingredients and cleaning the knife, which he slipped into his pocket.

Moving gingerly, Harry picked up his shirt and pulled it on. "How do we know if it worked?"

Severus looked up at him from across the room and Harry felt as if he was being Legilimised even at that distance. 

"Wow."

"Something like that. Finish dressing, we must go."

Harry quickly put on the rest of his clothes and robes. "All right, I'm ready."

They shared a final look and moved simultaneously, crashing their lips together one final time. 

"I don't regret it," Harry whispered against Severus's lips. 

"Nor do I." Severus turned, his boots clicking loudly on the hard stone floor, Harry following after. 

 

*Quote taken directly from HBP p.583 US HB.


End file.
